Fire Lady Katara
by S0M3TiiM3S
Summary: My first fanfic. 10 years after the end of the war, we find Katara Fire Lady, married to Fire Lord Zuko. Follow her life after her marriage and the hardships she must face. R & R Please! :3
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK, so this is my first fan fiction. I hope you guys enjoy and yeah…

Note: This is story is set 10 years after the season 3 finale of Avatar. However, this first chapter is a Prologue, a couple of years before the time of the story.

Fire Lady Katara

Prologue

_7 years after Fire Lord Zuko's Ascension to the Throne_

Fire Lord Zuko looked out at the people before him. Everyone was smiling, chatting, eating and dancing. Even though the war ended 7 years ago, it still made him glad to see people so happy. He was holding a party at the Fire Nation Palace, with all of his friends, including the Avatar and the gang.

Zuko sat up from his seat at the front of the room and walked over to Aang, Toph and Katara, who were talking at the other side of the room. He had already spoken with Sokka and Suki earlier that night. It had been about 2 or 3 years since Zuko had last talked to most of them. Zuko finally reached them as they laughed at something Toph said.

"Hello, Aang, Toph, Katara."

"It's good to see you Zuko." Aang replied with a smile.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I last saw you." Toph said, looking in Zuko's general direction.

"Hello Zuko." Katara added.

It had been 1 and a half years since Zuko had last seen Aang and Katara, and 3 years for Toph. Katara and Aang had been travelling together for a while before going back to the South Pole. Toph hadn't told him much about what she had been doing since the end of the war. He knew, however, that Aang and Toph had started a romantic relationship.

Katara and Aang finished there's a while back. The last time he saw them, Katara told him, however she didn't really get into the details as to why. She had also questioned his relationship with Mai, and simply stated they were just friends now. He hasn't seen Mai in a while either. All he knows is that she has found another man. He honestly doesn't really care.

"So Zuko…" Aang began.

The first half of the night was Zuko talking with people, mainly the gang, and sitting in his chair. The only thing that changed that was Katara, who asked him to dance with her. He only gave in because she wouldn't stop bugging him until he did. He didn't see it as a romantic thing, just as a, you-are-going-to-have-some-fun-tonight-whether-you-like-it-or-not sort of thing.

After dancing with her, Zuko and Katara mainly talked for the rest of the night. Zuko, apart from Sokka, was the only one that danced with her that night. He felt special, seeming she turned down every other man at the party, and Aang didn't ask her. And after a while, he didn't feel bad about Mai leaving him, like he had been. He just enjoyed the time he and Katara were talking together.

She looked so happy, which made him happy. He could remember when she had forgiven him that time when they found her mothers killer, and how she never thought of him as a bad person again. It made him over-joyed when she had forgiven him and hugged him, even though it was shorter than what he wanted. Ever since he first joined the gang that was all he wanted, her forgiveness.

And she was now one of his best friends. That fact made him happy. Not over-joyed, but happy. The only thing that could make him feel better than he did now was to know how she felt. How she felt about him…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2… yeah… Oh and btw, this story is not going to be focused on Zuko that was only for the prologue. It will mainly be focused on Katara from now on. And I also changed it to 12 years after the season 3 finale.

Thank you WriterG08 for favouriting my story!

Thank you to dreamflyer333 for being the first reviewer!

I appreciate it. =D

Fire Lady Katara

Chapter 2

_Present – 12__ years after Fire Lord Zuko's Ascension to the Throne_

Katara was sitting in front of her mirror. She was deep in thought. How did the man, that she only saw as the enemy, who she trusted, who then betrayed her, become her husband? Yes. She had married Fire Lord Zuko, and become Fire Lady 3 years ago. She was glad.

If she hadn't forgiven Zuko 12 years ago, she wouldn't know where she would be. Everything she wanted, she had been given. Peace, a good husband, she had even been blessed with a baby. Katara was now 3 months pregnant. She was still over-joyed about it.

'Things couldn't get any better' she thought to herself.

Katara looked in the mirror one last time before leaving her room to find her husband.

Fire Lord Zuko was sitting in front of the pond feeding the turtle-ducks in the palace garden. He remembered 12 years ago when he was doing the same thing after he had 'restored his honour.' Zuko did not want to remember that. He also didn't want to remember how he got there.

He had betrayed Katara. She showed kindness and understanding towards him, and even offered to heal him. But he still had betrayed her after it all. Even though it was 12 years ago, he still felt the slightest of guilt. Katara told him not to feel guilty after he told her about it, but he just couldn't help it. Zuko was interrupted from his thoughts when a servant told him there was a message for him at the door.

Zuko walked up to the front door of the palace to find a man holding a scroll. The man held it out to him, Zuko took it. Zuko bowed and dismissed him, before going to his bedroom to read the message in private.

She had looked in all the possible rooms he would be in, but still had no luck. Katara saw one of the maids walking by and walked up to her.

"Excuse me, would you know where Fire Lord Zuko is?"

"I believe I saw him walking towards the bedrooms, Fire Lady Katara" replied the maid.

"Thank you." Katara bowed her head slightly and walked off towards the bedrooms.

A/N: (makes scary ghost noise) oooooOOoooo! What message did Zuko get? Or more importantly, what does that maid have up her sleeve? MWAHAHAHAHA

You will have to wait til I update!

Yes, I am SO evil. =D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello peoples. Now you will finally know what message Zuko got. And also, what the maid has to do with anything! Maybe, she has something to do with the message? Maybe a certain someone escaped from a certain place on a certain island in a certain Nation… =O! Hmm…

Also, thank you to: Zutara4Eva for reviewing, dreamflyer333 for reviewing again and alerting, and dracula-key for favouriting the story. And thank you to everyone else who has read my book. ^.^

Fire Lady Katara

Chapter 3

Katara walked down the hall until she was standing in front of the bedroom her and Zuko shared. She knocked on the door lightly, but loud enough for someone inside to hear.

"Come in." said a male voice she knew as Zuko's.

She opened the door and let herself in. Katara closed the door behind her before sitting herself next to Zuko on their bed. Noticing the scroll in his hands, she simply asked,

"What's the message?"

He looked up from the scroll to look at his wife.

"I just have to go to a village and do some business."

"Oh," Katara said, "When do you have to go?"

"In about 2 days." He said getting up from the bed to put the scroll on his desk.

"Do you want me to come?" Zuko turned around to look at his beautiful wife once more.

"Maybe you should stay" he said as he walked to his wife. "I don't want anything happening to our baby."

"I'm sure nothing bad would happen," Saying this as she looked up at Zuko. "But alright. I'll stay." She stood up from the bed and kissed him on the lips lightly. "How long will you be gone?"

"Only a week. Plus some time to get to the village and come back." He ended with another small kiss. "I'll be fine." He continued as he assumed Katara was worrying like she usually does. Katara laughed a little to herself, her husband knew her too well.

"I know." And with that, she left her husband to get ready for his departure.

As she closed the door behind her, Katara looked down at her stomach, thinking about how good a father Zuko would be.

A/N: OK, I was just messing with you all. The message had nothing to do with what I said above, and the maid doesn't have anything to do with anything. She just disappears after the last chapter. So yeah. =D I just decided to get you thinking before I updated. Lol. And I'm sorry for making these first few chapters short, I promise I'll make some longer chapters once we get a bit more into the story.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi everybody! My updates have practically been 1 day after the other, but from now on, they are probably going to be weekly updates. Why? Because the 2-week holidays from school in Australia has finished. Grrr. I will try to make them as quick as possible.

Anyway, thank you to all my readers out there! I have at least 100 Visits now! Yay!

Special thanks to: xtremesweetness for favouriting me as an author and the book, reviewing and alerting!

Also thanks to blue-Dragon-rules for reviewing and alerting the story, dreamflyer333 and advidartist for reviewing, and Novalight and zukoxlover for alerting the story. =D

^.^ !!!!!

Oh, and all you people out there are probably pissed for making you think Azula escaped prison, and that the maid was evil… (*Waits for tomatoes to be thrown at me*)

Fire Lady Katara

Chapter 4

Her husband was leaving today. Ever since he told her about his trip she had been worrying, more than usual. She believed Zuko when he said it would be fine, but she couldn't shake off the feeling of worry. Katara finally decided to ignore it. Zuko was a skilled firebender, and could look after himself.

Zuko had just finished getting ready. Katara walked with him down to the front of the palace. Zuko's carriage was waiting for him.

"Look after her for me." Zuko said turning to his wife.

"What makes you so sure it will be a girl?" Katara asked, knowing he was referring to the baby.

"Just a gut feeling."

"Of course I will." Katara kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Goodbye Katara."

"Have a safe trip." Zuko kissed her again before going to his carriage. She continued watching it until it came out of her sight.

A/N: Man, this was one of the hardest chapters. And I know, I know, it is shorter than every other chapter, I know! That's what made it so hard! I would have made it longer, but I couldn't think of much to write. I will update the next chapter quicker than planned to make up for it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Chapters will get longer when we are into the story more so yeah. Sorry once again for the last chapter (*Waits for tomatoes to be thrown at me… once again*)

Me and my friends play handball at lunch time, and when I was hitting the ball, it must have been going REALLY fast, and my fingers JUST missed the ball, and it made the white part of my nail come STRAIGHT OFF! It hurt SO BAD but I couldn't stop laughing. Me and my friends just had this full on laugh attack. And yeah. So now all of my nails are long and my index finger on my right is short. Grrr….

Thank you to dreamflyer333 for reviewing again!, Cherries4ever for favouriting and alerting my story, Zxzdragon for reviewing, favouriting and alerting the story, advidartist and blue dragon rules for reviewing, and an anonymous reviewer =D

LOL. I'm listening to My United States of Whatever by Liam Lynch! Tehe... Funny…

Fire Lady Katara

Chapter 5

Zuko had left 3 days ago. It seemed like much longer, however. She had never realised how lonely she felt with him gone. She never realised how empty she felt with him gone. He was going to be gone for another 10 or so days. She couldn't bare thinking about being without Zuko for that long.

As Fire Lady, Katara had a limited amount of things she had to do. It was nothing compared to the Fire Lord's job. She didn't know how Zuko done it, and was quite glad with having the simple tasks of a Fire Lady.

The Spirits were torturing her, she knew it. Coincidently, Katara had less work for the past 3 days than normal, which just made more room for loneliness and boredom. The first few months as Fire Lady were exciting and new, with servants and such, but it soon became very ordinary.

After doing her Fire Lady duties, it was only about 10 in the morning, so she decided to walk around the palace. She also tried to make it longer by going in every room and checking up on all of the servants. It was about half past 11 by the time she had been in every room, except one.

Katara had just realised this. The only room she hadn't been in was Zuko's study. It was a couple of doors down from their bedrooms, which she just so luckily had ended her walk around the palace. Curiosity consumed her, as she walked up to the door. Her hand was slowly getting closer to the doorknob. She quickly snapped out of her trance, remembering that Zuko didn't like anyone else going in there. She honestly couldn't believe that she almost opened that door. Curiosity killed the cat owl as her Gran-Gran always told her. Katara laughed to herself, remembering this. Zuko probably would have killed her if he ever found she even stepped a foot in his study.

Zuko's study was the only place in the whole palace, including the gardens, that he could have some alone time. He did not mean to make Katara think she was a nuisance of course, but even she knew Zuko needed some alone time every so often. Every day after a long period of meetings and such, he would go into the study room and lock the door. He would stay in there for at least half an hour.

Leaving the study door, Katara decided to feed the turtle-ducks. After going to the kitchen and getting some bread, Katara sat down next to the turtle-duck pond. Breaking off a small piece, she threw it into the water. The turtle-ducks almost came immediately. She smiled at this, and continued throwing the small pieces of bread into the pond, until there was none left.

Katara let her body rest on the tree behind her. She soon fell asleep in its shade, but only for an hour. Looking down at the pond again, she could see the mother turtle-duck with her babies. Katara once again smiled, and went deep into thought on her and Zuko's future with their child.

Katara was interrupted from her thoughts by a servant walking up to her.

"Your Highness, there is an important message waiting for you at the door."

---

A/N: OMG CLIFFY! Yeah, I know. I hate that too. But I can't continue until the next chapter. I believe this is the longest out of all of my chapters so far, and I will try to keep that up. I just finished this a couple of minutes ago, and it is 11 pm, so I'm posting this then going to bed. So yeah. Bye for now everybody.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, so I left you all at a cliffy, sorta thing… the last chapter, so read on if you want to know what the message is!!!! YAY! 15 reviews! I know that isn't a lot, but it is to me.

Thanks to trust is over rated {anon} and Writer G08 for reviewing!

Oh, and sorry for not updating in like, a month, or maybe 2. I have 3 reasons for this:

School has really been getting to me, even though its only Semester 1 exams. I have had a few assignments as well, and homework. Lots of that.

Less computer time. I haven't been able/allowed to go on the computer as much, and not just because of school.

Procrastination. I am the biggest in my family. But this is just a slight reason, the main reason for not updating sooner is…

WRITERS BLOCK! Now I understand the pain of it! OMG! I had it soooooo bad that I decided to split this chapter, because the second part was what I had Writers block on, so yeah…

Ok, 4 reasons, but I don't know, I can't read, I'm a cat! (Silly Catface LOL!). SO yeah, those are my lame excuses. Although it's not like anyone is gonna bother reading this A/N…. On with the show! Fan fiction thing….

Fire Lady Katara

Chapter 6

"Your Highness, there is an important message for you at the door." The maid said.

Katara got onto her feet and walked towards the front door of the palace. There, a messenger stood holding out a scroll. Katara took the scroll and bowed her head slightly, dismissing him. She quickly walked into her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Katara was jumping up and down inside, feeling so excited as it might be from Zuko. Just as she was about to open the scroll, she heard a knock on the door. Although annoyed, she placed the scroll on her desk and opened the door, seeing one of her maids standing there.

"Lady Ursa has arrived to visit, Fire Lady."

"I'll be right there."

Although Katara was looking forward to reading the scroll, she was happy to have Lady Ursa come and visit. Zuko and herself had searched and found Ursa 4 years ago. Even though Ozai didn't tell Zuko where Ursa was after being put in prison, they were able to get a bit of information out of him a few years later, which led to them to finding her. Katara could still remember the look of happiness on Zuko's face when they did find her.

Katara walked to the end of the hall to find Lady Ursa standing and waiting for her.

"Fire Lady Katara! I am very pleased to see you."

"Lady Ursa!"

Ursa walked up to Katara for a hug. Even though Katara had told Ursa not to call her by her formal name, Ursa did anyway. Probably something she got off Uncle Iroh. It would make sense. They seem to be very alike. Katara didn't understand how they were both able to put up with Ozai as long as they did.

"It is very good to see you again Ursa. I told you to just call me Katara. We are family now."

"I enjoy calling you by your formal name."

"Well, I believe you will be wanting some tea now?"

"You know me too well, Fire Lady."

---

"I suppose you will be wanting to see Zuko?"

"That would be lovely."

"I apologize Ursa, but Zuko is not here at the moment. He shall be back in about a week or so."

"Well, if it is all right with you, then I might stay at the palace until he gets back."

"That would be great."

---

A/N: Ok, short chapter, but you are going to have to wait til we get into it more for longer chapters. I will be putting more information about what is happening with others then as we get into it more, and There will be flashbacks! YAY! Until then, Au revoir (So gonna pass that French test LOL)


End file.
